Kaito
Appearance The first thing one will notice about Kaito is his height – he is very tall standing at around 6'6" with a slim figure. His whole neck and torso are naturally covered with the scales of a Rayquaza, including the markings, although his shoulders and arms bear soft human skin. The scales cover all the way to his ankles where his feet, too, are of human skin. On his forehead is a seemingly glowing yellow half-circle that ends at his hairline. His hair is a long light green that goes about five inches below the shoulders. Perhaps one of the most distinctive characteristics is that his eyes retain their Rayquaza features – they are pitch black with a yellow iris and a black pupil and the shape of the eyes are rectangular and sharp. Furthermore, four green spikes poke out from behind his head, two stretching outwards above his ears and two downwards below, again like his previous Pokemon form. His teeth, to his relief, still have sharpened edges. His face is long and oval in shape with sharp features and high, prominent cheekbones. Kaito tends to dress simply wearing only black jeans. Many can easily mistake him for wearing a Rayquaza patterned sleeveless turtleneck because of his scales, although in reality he is wearing no shirt. Personality Kaito is a proud Legendary. Before he was a Gijinka he soared the skies with an aura of authority that immediately would grant him respect from those below. He was calm and collected, though could quickly become angered and full of rage to those threatening him, his status, or sometimes the Pokemon that fell under his domain. Many would agree that Kaito, as Rayquaza, had a sense of nobility and strength to him. He held no ill will towards humans, and was good at treating people purely based on character alone. Of course, this started to turn a little when he was captured and changed. He became bitter with humans and their greedy curiosity that he feels trapped him in a lesser form. However, he maintains his proud nature and oftentimes his calm persona -- although his rage flickers more dangerously than ever now. On a more personal level, Kaito is capable of being tender and compassionate towards those he feels deserves it. He isn't ashamed to be gentle and kind when it is warranted. Unfortunately, Kaito can be stubborn and rash which is concealed under his collected facade. It's hard to change his mind and it's a miracle if someone does. It takes a lot of work and evidence to prove to him that he is wrong -- and when someone does prove him wrong he can be surprisingly understanding and accepting. Nevertheless, when he gets angered, he can easily go into a blind destructive rage. History To detail out Kaito's whole history would be mind-numbing considering he's lived quite a long time and yet can still be called young by some legendary standards. He was Rayquaza, the Lord of the Sky and he made sure others knew it well. Respected and feared, he had the authority to be either cruel or merciful to those who opposed him and would quell the fighting between Kyogre and Groundon as part of his duty as the trio master. Truly, he was revered. That is, until humans began to create Gijinkas and Legendary Pokemon turned into a highly sought after item more than ever. He put up an admirable battle and managed to ward off capture several times before, after gaining enough manpower and a couple other Legendaries, he was finally struck down and caged where he struggled and fought to no avail. Soon his normal, proud form was shed in place of a humanoid body. He gave the scientists quite a bit of trouble; he was destructive and angry and caused enough costly damage that they were forced to heavily restrain and cut him off, not wanting to hurt or kill him but also fearing destruction he could cause in his rage. Reluctantly he somewhat calmed down, though they kept him in the high security he was in. During this time the only person he managed to form some attachment to was a young Deoxys, who had developed an interest in him that Kaito, perhaps out of a bit of loneliness, welcomed. His connection with the Deoxys settled his rage to the scientists' relief, and save for an incident here and there for several years afterwards in which Virus was used to calm him again. Eventually, a time came in which the lab was raided by what Kaito assumed to be some sort of band of Gijinka liberators. It was a bloodshed, and when they attempted to kill him, Kaito took it as an advantage to escape and he happily did so; fighting back against the humans with no mercy. He witnessed the death of a Mystical Gijinka's mother. Before he could do much of anything else, he was attacked and had soon lost sight of the Deoxys, even after the destruction had passed. Enraged by what he had witnessed and gone through, Kaito furiously took to the sky once more wrecking havoc upon those causing similar catastrophes. His fury and shame resurfaced -- he wasn't on the side of human nor Gijinkas, only those that disrupted the order that he has grown to know. At one point he settled enough and began to mingle among the humans, carefully clothing himself for disguise (though he couldn't look at someone directly since his eyes were a dead giveaway). Moves Draco Meteor Dragon Ascent Fly Hyper Voice Dragon Dance Dragon Pulse Air Slash Extreme Speed Abilities Air Lock Gallery Kaito to the 'T'.png|Kaito to the 'T' Trivia Category:Sparrow In The Snow Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Legendary Category:Delta District Category:Gin Province Category:Gijinka Category:Deity